<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home by treaddelicately</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073767">Coming Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately'>treaddelicately</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sunday Smutty Sunday [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, F/M, Moving In Together, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/pseuds/treaddelicately</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Sousa are figuring out their dynamic as a couple who live together, but some things only get better in a shared space.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sunday Smutty Sunday [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/gifts">Wheresarizona</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp, I'm a whole ass day late, but I made it! Welcome to <a href="https://treaddelicately.tumblr.com/post/640572321314258944/sunday-smutty-sunday-nat-pasmonblog-and-i-are">Sunday Smutty Sunday</a>, folks!</p><p>Big thanks to @wheresarizona for requesting <b>blowjobs</b> for Dousy for this one. I hope I did it justice for you, love! 💜</p><p>Heads up: this fic technically piggybacks off of my first Dousy fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401276">Take You Home</a>, but this can be read as a standalone without any issues.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anyone were to ask Daniel, he was calling the whole thing a miracle.</p><p>A few months ago, he never would have thought that Daisy would be willing to move in with him. He’d respected her need for privacy and space and let her take things at her own pace for as long as he could possibly manage, and he knew she’d appreciated it. She’d told him as much, during their late-night visits and the dates he managed to sneak out of her when they both had time off work.</p><p>So when he’d suggested making things simpler by condensing their space, he hadn’t actually expected her to agree. Except after a day of deliberation and talking it over, Daisy had agreed. Still, a week later with her boxers strewn all over his living room, he could hardly believe that it was happening.</p><p>He slipped his arms around her once she’d stopped fussing with a tangle of charging cables, dropping a kiss to her forehead. </p><p>“Ready to tuck and run?”</p><p>“Couldn’t leave if I wanted,” she shot back. “I can’t even find my car keys in this mess.”</p><p>Daniel laughed. “It’s not that bad. Come on, let’s take a break.”</p><p>He sat on the couch and patted the spot beside him invitingly, but she was having none of it. Instead, she went back to her tangled cords, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.</p><p>“No way. I want to get this cleaned up so I don’t ruin your house before I even get settled.”</p><p>“Daisy,” he chuckled. “You’re not ruining anything. Why would you even say that?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I’ve just never lived with anybody.” He raised his eyebrows, coaxing a laugh out of her. “Come on, you know what I mean.”</p><p>“Can I tell you a secret?” Daniel asked. She nodded and he hooked a finger in a belt loop on her jeans to pull her close, closer, until she got the hint and settled on his lap. “I’ve never been happier to share my space with another person.”</p><p>Daisy looked incredulous. “Weren’t you engaged before?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Sure. But there’s a multitude of reasons I didn’t get married. We only cohabitated for a few weeks, anyway.”</p><p>Her smile was back, the teasing one where she was biting her lip to hide a laugh.</p><p>“Cohabitated? Seriously?”</p><p>Daniel rolled his eyes. “What do you want me to call it?”</p><p>“No, no, it’s perfectly fitting,” Daisy teased, shifting on his lap to straddle him. “Did you sleep in separate rooms, too? No <i>fornicating</i> until marriage?”</p><p>She rolled her hips to make her point and he groaned. They probably should have started unpacking. There were so many boxes, so much newspaper strewn around the living room. But then her lips were on his jaw and the mess seemed irrelevant.</p><p>“I really think,” he said breathlessly as she nipped his neck, “that particular ship has already sailed for us.”</p><p>Daisy’s sweet, raspy laughter vibrated against his skin and then muffled when he tipped her chin up for a proper kiss.</p><p>One that lingered for a few minutes, until it became clear through her wandering hands that just kissing wasn’t the name of the game anymore. Daniel knew they should probably move, and even tried to get Daisy’s attention by giving her waist a firm squeeze, but that only seemed to spur her on.</p><p>He only managed to get a few words out when she licked his collarbone.</p><p>“What’s happening here?”</p><p>“Just getting used to the benefits of sharing a space,” she sang, working open the buttons of his shirt. Her fingers traced his abs, each individual muscle jumping under her touch like responding to a siren call.</p><p>Before he had much of a chance to say or do anything else, Daisy was on her knees in front of him. She unbuckled his belt, sliding it out of the loops in a tantalizingly slow motion that had him dying to drag her back up his body. He shrugged out of his shirt and smoothed his hand over her hair, only for her to cluck her tongue disapprovingly.</p><p>“I’m having fun,” she chided. “So you just sit back and let me.”</p><p>Well, far be it from him to stop her if she was having <i>fun</i>. Never mind the way his cock was straining against his boxer briefs already, aching for her touch while she ran her hands up his thighs. She got rid of his pants slowly, taking care to get them over his prosthetic, and then there was only one layer between Daisy and where he desperately wanted her to touch.</p><p>Although, he should have known she’d rather tease him more. If he hadn’t been hard enough already he’d have snapped to attention in a second with the way she mouthed him through the fabric and moaned like she was the one being touched.</p><p>“Jesus, Daisy,” he breathed.</p><p>“Something you’re wanting?” She looked up at him through her lashes, batting them innocently, pulling a growl from his chest.</p><p>“You know what I want.”</p><p>“Do I?” </p><p>Daisy hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxer briefs and he lifted up without a second thought, letting her ease them down his legs just as carefully as she had with his slacks. His knees spread, giving her more room, and she wrapped her hand around his dick to give it a slow, lingering stroke.</p><p>Daniel groaned.</p><p>“Oh, that’s what you want?” Daisy smirked, twisting her hand. “I can give you that.”</p><p>She was deliberately working him up. Daisy had a thing for working him up to the breaking point, snapping him out of what she called his gentlemanly exterior, and sometimes he was able to keep control of himself.</p><p>With her looking at his cock like she wanted to devour it, this wasn’t going to be one of those times.</p><p>Daniel slid his hand into her hair and made a fist. “Your mouth, Daze. Please?”</p><p>She liked to say that she liked blowing him because she liked giving to him, but he knew that wasn’t entirely true. She liked eliciting responses, liked testing the waters to see how much he could handle. Most of all, she liked being in control.</p><p>Daniel was just happy to take whatever she gave.</p><p>She started with her tongue, holding his cock steady while she licked up the curve repeatedly. Pleasure shot up his spine, leaving him torn between wanting to watch her or stare up at the ceiling, but his eyes fluttered closed anyway when her tongue traced along the ridge between the head and the shaft.</p><p>The guttural groan he let out was enough signal for Daisy to lift her head.</p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>That was her little signal, the indication that she was wanting to take him completely apart. Daniel swallowed hard and could only nod in response, his free hand curling into the arm of the couch as he braced himself for what was coming.</p><p>Daisy took him back in an inch at a time, bobbing her head slowly either to prepare or torture him. Her tongue flattened along the vein that ran along the underside and Daniel bit back another sound brewing. It would be worth it if he made her work for the sounds.</p><p>Sure enough, she took it as a challenge. Her hands braced on his thighs, nails digging in slightly as she took him deeper, sucking and moaning around his cock until he had to clench his teeth to stop from mimicking her noises. Every swipe of her tongue, every vibration from her sweet sounds had him wrapping her hair tighter around his hand and fighting the urge to just fuck her mouth to get what he wanted.</p><p>Then she ducked and brought him into her throat and Daniel’s vision went black.</p><p>“F-fuck, Daisy!”</p><p> If the uncharacteristic cursing fazed her, she didn’t show it. Instead, she set about a steady rhythm, lifting to glide her lips along his shaft, swirl her tongue over the tip, and then take him into her throat again without so little effort that he had to wonder whether she’d been practicing to suppress her gag reflex. </p><p>Once, twice, three times she repeated the motions, and on the fourth Daniel choked out her name again and pulled her hair to make her stop.</p><p>Daisy pouted up at him, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. “Need me to stop already?”</p><p>“Unless you want me to come in your mouth,” Daniel panted. </p><p>She hummed and took him back in her hand, squeezing him around the base until he grunted. “I actually like the sound of that.”</p><p>Christ, she was going to be the death of him.</p><p>“Do you wanna come in my mouth?” she asked, low and sweet, in total contrast to the way she was pressing his cock against her lips. “Or somewhere else?”</p><p>He had a damn good idea of where he <i>really</i> wanted to come, but negotiation of boundaries while he was hard as a rock didn’t seem like the greatest idea. </p><p>So instead he blurted out, “Your mouth.”</p><p>Daisy perked an eyebrow.</p><p>“Please,” he added. “Your mouth, please.”</p><p>Smiling like she’d won something, she lowered her head and worked him towards an orgasm closer than he could have imagined. Everything about the sensations drove him utterly insane, but watching Daisy’s head between his legs was enough to drive him crazy all on its own.</p><p>He tried to warn her when he got close, forced out the first syllable of her name a few times until she got the hint and wrapped her lips around him. His head dropped against the back of the couch when he finished, the groan only pulled from his chest when he felt her swallow around his cock and lick the tip to ensure she’d gotten it all.</p><p>When he’d caught his breath, Daniel hauled her up onto the couch and stripped her down to return the favor. By the time he was finished, his mouth was wet and his wrist was cramping and his name had echoed off the mostly-bare walls more than a few times.</p><p>“God,” Daisy muttered when he curled up behind her. “Do we even need a bed? This couch seems to do pretty well.”</p><p>“Another perk of you moving in here,” Daniel responded, dropping a kiss to her shoulder. “My furniture is much nicer.”</p><p>“Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Absolutely, sweetheart. Shoot.”</p><p>Daisy wiggled around to turn and face him. “Where did you really want to come?”</p><p>Daniel laughed, in a startled, shit-I’ve-been-caught sort of way. “What?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t give me that. I know you were going to say something other than my mouth.”</p><p>He thought about brushing it off, but what was the point? She wanted to know, and he’d never been anything but open and honest with Daisy. Even when it was something he was uncomfortable discussing. Big, emotional moments? He could handle those in a heartbeat. Asking him where he wanted to come while she was blowing him, though… that was a different story entirely.</p><p>Slowly, he brought his hand up her body to curve it around one of her breasts. His thumb circled her nipple a few times, lazily teasing until it stiffened at his touch.</p><p>“Was thinking about doing it here sometime,” he murmured.</p><p>Daisy’s eyes lit up like he’d given her a gift.</p><p>“You wanna come on my tits?” She sounded <i>giddy</i>. “Why didn’t you say so?”</p><p>Daniel could feel his cheeks heating up. “I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it.”</p><p>She laughed. “Consider this an open invitation. You can finish on my chest anytime you want.”</p><p>Then she kissed him, deeply and thoroughly, until he’d almost forgotten the point of the conversation entirely. He carded his fingers through her hair, holding her close and debating if he had enough strength to carry her back to the bedroom for another round.</p><p>“You’re sure we can do this?” she asked when they broke apart, all wide eyes and swollen lips.</p><p>He blinked, trying to bring some semblance of focus back to his brain. “Do what, exactly?”</p><p>“Cohabitate,” she teased. Then, after a moment, with a touch more uncertainty than had been there before. “Live together.”</p><p>The vulnerability in her voice had him changing gears abruptly. Daniel propped himself up on one elbow, fixing her with a serious look as he brought his other hand up to rub his thumb over her bottom lip. “Sweetheart, I’m positive we can.”</p><p>“Even though I can’t cook?”</p><p>“I’ll cook if you do the dishes,” he promised.</p><p>Daisy looked thoughtful. “What if I leave my laundry everywhere?”</p><p>“I’d say that’s a given, considering you already do that.”</p><p>She opened her mouth, likely with another list of reasons why she’d make a horrible roommate, and he silenced them all with a swift kiss.</p><p>“I want to live with you, Daisy. You’re it for me, alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” She smiled, though. Nice and wide, with the tiny nose scrunch at the end that told him he’d made her happy. “You’re it for me too.”</p><p>“That’s good to know.” Daniel grimaced dramatically. “Oh, I should let you know, I draw the line at hair in the shower drain. So if that’s too much…”</p><p>“Say no more,” Daisy giggled. “I’ll pack my bags right now.”</p><p>They both dissolved into laughter, which in turn devolved into more kisses, which eventually led to another round right there on the couch when neither of them could be bothered to move.</p><p>As far as Daniel was concerned, living together was getting off to a <i>great</i> start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Just know that all kudos, comments, and bookmarks make the author's day. If you'd like to see more of my nonsense, you can find me on <a href="http://treaddelicately.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>